All About Us Part II - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Kaitlyn gets more quizzes from the family - join her and have fun reading them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN's in part 1**

 **Thanks to Sammy for the wonderful feedback and Ilna for the edits and input!**

 **All About Us Part Two**

Kaitlyn looked up from her book as Cody entered the room offering the phone. "It's Aunt Elizabeth," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, placing the open book face down next to Midnight while reaching for the phone. Before she began speaking, Cody gestured to the living room. "Check your email, I did my quiz and there's an extra one in there, too."

Nodding happily, the preteen sat back down, ran a hand over her cat's soft black fur and said, "Hi, Aunt Elizabeth!"

Not long after, Jenna was joined in the kitchen by her grinning daughter.

"Guess what, Mom?"

Jenna closed the refrigerator and passed her a large salad to be put out for dinner. "What, honey?"

"Nonna's going to meet us at Aunt Elizabeth's on Wednesday and we're gonna bake!" She did a little twirl. "Practicing for Christmas Eve, Nonna said. So I have to bring my apron. I put it in my backpack already."

"That sounds wonderful." Jenna paused to drop a kiss on her daughter's head. "And delicious. I'll call Aunt Elizabeth and see if we can send some ingredients over."

"I asked her, and she said no thanks. That Uncle Danny already got everything Nonna needs."

Jenna smiled at Kaitlyn's asking to contribute. "Well then, maybe we'll have to invite Nonna here for lunch and we can make her one of your vegetarian recipes."

"Oh, maybe I can make the Beyond Meat sausage and peppers. Everybody likes that."

Her mom placed a large bowl of spaghetti with gravy on the table and a separate bowl containing meatballs for everyone but her smiling youngest daughter. "That's a perfect idea. Now, do me a favor? Please go outside and call your brothers."

Kaitlyn turned, grinned, and turned back. "After dinner I can show you more quizzes. Cody did his and he said there's a surprise one."

Jenna filled glasses of milk with a soft smile. Her shy girl was growing by leaps and bounds. As the tween reached for the back door to call Cody who was tossing a frisbee with Dylan and Jacob, the front door closed signalling Casey was home from practice.

When the family was seated and Kaitlyn looked around, she told the others, "I got most of our quizzes back. Grace told me she's typing Nonna's and Grandma Ang said they're both having fun with them."

"Then your idea turned out even better than you thought." Casey grinned.

"That's right," Cody agreed as he placed a helping of spaghetti on Jacob's plate. "You're learning new things about everyone and both grandmas had fun."

Kaitlyn picked up her fork and nodded. "After dinner we can read the new ones."

"Cool," Dylan said and took a sip of his milk. "I think it was a good idea, too."

Jacob spoke after swallowing a bite of meatball. "I'm still workin' on mine, that's okay, right?"

Kaitlin smiled. "Of course, I don't have them all back yet."

The bright blue eyes glinted with their usual enthusiasm. "Good, cause when you do, our family will have the best quizzes ever."

 **# More to come during our Real World Holiday Marathon!**


	2. Cody's Quiz

**What's your name?** Cody Allen

 **What time is it?** 11:00 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Jadon

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** I climbed one to get Jacob down when he went too high last summer.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Are my brothers and sisters okay? I'd want to check on you guys.

 **What's your favorite day?** Sunday. Because we're all usually home.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** "Did you get your job because of Catherine or Steve?"

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Meeting Steve and the rest of the family and when Jess said yes when I asked her out.

 **What are you wearing now?** Shorts and a t-shirt

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** I called Jess when I got home

 **Siblings?** You ;) And Casey, Dylan and Jacob

 **Hair color?** Dark blond

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Steve, Jess and Jadon

 **Are you shy?** Not really. I don't jump in and talk to everyone like Jadon, though

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yeah

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** My nightstand

 **What books are you reading?** It's finals week so my textbooks

 **Piercings?** None

 **Favorite movie?** I don't think I have a favorite movie. The last Avengers movie was pretty cool but I wouldn't say it's my favorite. I guess I need to see more movies ...

 **Favorite football team?** UH Rainbow Warriors

 **What were you doing before this?** I out with Jess, Jadon and a new girl he wanted us to double date with.

 **Pets?** Midnight - he's what you keep calling my "cat nephew"

 **What do you worry about?** You. Mom, Casey, Dylan and Jacob. That everyone is safe.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I'd pick Steve and I hope I could keep up like I do in paintball.

 **Are you missing someone?** No.

 **Do you have a Tattoo?** No tattoos

 **Who is your hero?** Steve.

#


	3. Jadon's Quiz

**What's your name?** All Day J or Jadon to you, little sis. (Cody passed this onto me because when he told me, I figured I'd help you out and do one)

 **What time is it?** 11:00 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** The Codeman has been there for me since middle school.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** A couple months ago with Lil' Reggie.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Are my mama and brothers safe?

 **What's your favorite day?** Any day with down time.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** It used to be 'ain't you got a dad?' but it doesn't bother me now. I have my uncle and my brothers got me, so we're cool.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Cody meeting up with SuperSEAL and D-Dawg back in the day. I'm seriously thinking about being a cop someday because of them.

 **What are you wearing now?** My amazing new sneakers and a very stylin' pair of black pants and button-down (I was on a date).

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My mama

 **Siblings?** My two brothers. Best kids in the world even if they drive me a little crazy sometimes.

 **Hair color?** Black

 **Eye Color?** Brown

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Cody.

 **Are you shy?** Me? I'm smooth. All Day J is never shy.

 **Can you do a headstand?** I can and I can walk 50 feet on my hands.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** The refrigerator. I'm grabbing a snack before making lunch for tomorrow.

 **What books are you reading?** Textbooks. And more textbooks!

 **Piercings?** Nope

 **Favorite movie?** Black Panther

 **Favorite football team?** Warriors, baby! Hawai'i Bowl, here we come!

 **What were you doing before this?** I was on a double date with Cody and Jess and a new girl who transferred in last week. She's in my PolySci class and I asked her out before the rest of those velociraptors on campus could. Her name is Mia and she's from New Jersey like D Dawg.

 **Pets?** We have three hamsters. Mama and I got two for my brothers and Lil' Reggie insisted I have one, too.

 **What do you worry about?** My mama and my brothers being okay.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I'd pick Catherine. Then I know I'd stand a chance against Cody and SuperSEAL!

 **Are you missing someone?** My uncle because he's in California for a month but he'll be home for Christmas.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** I want one. I'm gonna consult SuperSEAL because, I mean, look at his.

 **Who is your hero?** Seriously? My mama. She's the best lady I know and she took care of us all alone until I got old enough to at least help. Little sis, your mama's a hero, too. Never forget that, okay?


	4. Casey's Quiz

**What's your name?** Casey

 **What time is it?** 9:22 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Lily.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Last summer at the park with Jacob and Little Reggie when we all went to that family fun day thing.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where's my family?

 **What's your favorite day?** Definitely Sundays. No school and I only work half days every other week.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** "How come you like sports so much?" Usually from a clueless guy. I have a great answer now: "How come you do?" Because, seriously in 2018 I can't love sports because I'm a girl? Grandma Ang is the biggest sports fan ever and she played baseball in like the 1950s and even met Aunt Catherine's grandpa on a baseball team.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Meeting Kono at Shop with a Cop was pretty lucky.

 **What are you wearing now?** Sleep shorts and a t-shirt.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** You, when I called to ask Mom if we needed milk before I left work.

 **Siblings?** Three brothers and an awesome little sister :)

 **Hair color?** Blonde

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Cody does.

 **Are you shy?** Not really. I'm not super outgoing like Jacob - okay none of us are super outgoing like Jacob lol - but I'm not shy, I just take my time getting to know new people.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yes

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** You, Kaitlyn hahaha. You're sitting on the sofa reading with the cat in your lap and you don't know I'm doing your quiz :-)

 **What books are you reading?** I finished _A Reaper at the Gates_ and I'm going to be looking for a new series to start when I go to the library on Saturday.

 **Piercings?** Just my ears. I usually just wear the silver studs mom got me when I was ten.

 **Favorite movie?** I just saw an old one called _Remember the Titans_ with Uncle Joseph and I really love it.

 **Favorite football team?** Kukui Kings!

 **What were you doing before this?** I was at work.

 **Pets?** Midnight, because thanks to you we have a cat :-)

 **What do you worry about?** Beating my time, our team doing well and sometimes other stuff. I used to worry about family things but not so much now as long as we're all safe and Cody and I get to help out.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I would pick Cody. I think we'd do great. Not beat Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine, but pretty great anyway. We've been teaming up since before the rest of you guys were born, so we're pretty good at it.

 **Are you missing someone?** No. I used to think about missing our dad, but I haven't in a really long time. We were the best family ever when it was us kids and Mom and now we have a huge family, so it's even better.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** Not yet. Maybe someday.

 **Who is your hero?** Cody. Mom is pretty heroic and I realize that more as I grow up, but Cody is the best big brother, ever.


	5. Dylan's Quiz

**What's your name?** Dylan Allen

 **What time is it?** 3:00 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** I have a couple - Keikio and Joey

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Yesterday in our yard

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** I'd ask where Cody was so he can tell me what was going on.

 **What's your favorite day?** Saturday and Sunday!

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** They ask how Uncle Chin is my Uncle, like he can't be our uncle 'cause he's Asian and we're not. That's so duh.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** WhenI won the drawing at the library for the $20 at the book buy last summer.

 **What are you wearing now?** Shorts and a t-shirt

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** Mom

 **Siblings?** Cody, Casey, Kaitlyn and Jacob. I've got two of each.

 **Hair color?** Blond

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Cody.

 **Are you shy?** Not once I know people.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Cody showed me how when I was little by holding my legs for me.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Aunt Elizabeth. It's Wednesday and I'm doing my quiz at her and Uncle Joseph's on his tablet while you and Jacob finish your homework.

 **What books are you reading?** _Last Kids on Earth and the Cosmic Beyond_. It's awesome

 **Piercings?** No

 **Favorite movie?** Transformers

 **Favorite football team?** UH since I went to that game with Cody and Jadon and their friends

 **What were you doing before this?** Finishing my math homework. Aunt Elizabeth checked it for me and I got them all right.

 **Pets?** Midnight. I'm happy you saved him, Kaitlyn.

 **What do you worry about?** I try not to. Uncle Steve says we should think about how to solve any issues that come up instead of worrying. And I talk to Uncle Chin if I get worried, because he's great at ways to stay calm.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** Uncle Chin and I think we'd do really great.

 **Are you missing someone?** No.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** I want one. Maybe a motorcycle one. Or a motorcycle logo or something about robotics.

 **Who is your hero?** Cody and Uncle Chin.


	6. Jenna's Quiz

**What's your name?** Mom, Mommy, Ma, ha ha. It's Jenna, but my five favorite people call me Mom.

 **What time is it?** 1:00 p.m. I'm on lunch.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Our extended family are all such good friends. And Catherine, especially and Kono, Gabby and Carrie are wonderful friends.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** When Casey was little I climbed up to get her because she followed Cody up there.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where are my kids?

 **What's your favorite day?** My kids' birthdays. I always say I have five favorite days of the year and I mean it. Sundays because they are our family day. Mother's Day is always wonderful because you all make it special.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you? "** Do you want to date my …(fill in the blank) brother, friend, cousin…" No, thank you, I'm very happy.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** The FIVE luckiest 'things' that happened to me call me Mom. I'm the luckiest person, ever, because I have you, your brothers and sister.

 **What are you wearing now?** My work clothes. Grey pants and a pink blouse.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** A patient asking about a bill.

 **Siblings?** I'm an only child.

 **Hair color?** Blonde

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** I don't have any big secrets.

 **Are you shy?** Not really. I was when I was younger.

 **Can you do a headstand?** I haven't tried in years.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** My co-workers.

 **What books are you reading?** I'm not reading any books right now. I need to get a new one on our next library trip.

 **Piercings?** Two holes in each ear.

 **Favorite movie?** _Finding Neverland_ even though I need a whole box of tissues every time I watch it.

 **Favorite football team?** I don't really have one.

 **What were you doing before this?** Working.

 **Pets?** Midnight your rescue kitty.

 **What do you worry about?** My kids being safe.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** Oh, I'd rather watch and cheer for you kids, but if I had to pick, probably Catherine.

 **Are you missing someone?** I miss my parents, but I know they're very proud of my beautiful children.

 **Do you have a tattoo?** No. And Uncle Danny was right, wait until you're older if you want one. What you like at 17 or 18 is not necessarily what you will like or appreciate at 35.

 **Who is your hero?** You, honey. And your brothers and sister are my heroes.

You are my hero for being such a compassionate and caring young lady. You care about every person and every creature and show such true kindness to everyone you meet.

Cody for being the most incredible big brother to the rest of you and for being so helpful to me since he was a little boy. He's an amazing role model and wants to change things for the better and I know he will someday because he certainly has for our family.

Casey for her strength and willingness to help not only me but Cody so he could have a more time to study and socialize a little. Her determination and drive that keep her going when others would have quit amazes me every day.

Dylan because he's smart and funny and a terrific inventor who is going to do great things with his gift for electronics.

And Jacob because in addition to being so sweet and loving, your baby brother is the most enthusiastic, joyful person I've ever known. I hope he retains those qualities forever and everyone lucky enough to know him will benefit.

I know that's a little mushy as you kids would say but it's true. I have the best heroes ever.


End file.
